


only us (here in these woods)

by ofsinnersandsaints



Series: love me like you do [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot, Smut, demisexual fjord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsinnersandsaints/pseuds/ofsinnersandsaints
Summary: Fjord and Jester haven't been together for long, and while Jester has respected his boundaries and general disinterest when it comes to sex, he knows she likes so he does what any good boyfriend does, he gives her an orgasm in the woods a few yards from their friends.





	only us (here in these woods)

The truth of the matter was that, for Fjord, not much had changed since he’d gotten together with Jester.

She was still his best friend, and he still preferred to end the night talking with her around a campfire than any other way. The only real difference was that when they stopped at an inn she shared a room with him instead of Beau, and when they put out their bedrolls at night they laid them next to each other.

He’d gotten used to having someone there when he had nightmares, or even better, when he woke up from a decent night’s sleep to feel her curved around him.

But he knew Jester wanted more, after all she was not a particularly subtle person. He’s see her watching him with a particular glint in her eyes, and he knew she still read those porn books whenever they had down time, but she’d been incredibly respectful about his lack of interest in sex.

Most of the time when they went to bed at night they simply wrapped around each other, and after a long conversation, fell asleep in a tangle of colorful limbs. But this was a fucking partnership, and he didn’t want Jester to feel bereft just because he wanted sex about as often as he wanted to fly.

Sure, it’s a great ride every now and again, but he didn’t want to do every day.

But he imagined Jester would be willing to do it every day, probably twice, and as a good-was boyfriend even the right word? It felt a little juvenile, but Yasha had used the word ‘mate’ the other day and it was fucking weird-significant other, it was his job to step up and give her what she needed.

And what she needed was a good old-fashioned orgasm and he figured now was as good a time as any.

He’d started it about a half an hour back, an easy enough thing to do while pressed against her back on the moorbounder. At first, Fjord had simply put his hands halfway up her thighs, his fingers curved around the flesh, putting just the slightest amount of pressure on her leg.

Then he’d started to rub his thumb back and forth, a seemingly absent minded gesture which made Jester squirm against him after about five minutes. At one point Yarnball had nearly run into Clarabella, stopping suddenly, which gave Fjord the perfect opportunity to reach up with one hand and hold onto Jester, grabbing her around the ribs.

He’d heard a quick intake of breath before he slid his hand down back to her legs and resumed the slow, continuous bit of friction on her leg.

Fjord was pretty sure he heard her growl but she didn’t say anything, didn’t ask him to stop, and eventually they pulled over to let the moorbounders rest. As soon as they dismounted Fjord wrapped his fingers around Jester’s elbow and leaned close to her ear. “Hey, I want to show you something.”

“Oh,” her eyes looked a little dilated when she met his gaze. “Okay.”

Fjord looked around and caught Beau’s eyes, “We’re going to walk this way a bit. Don’t leave without us.”

Beau got a knowing look in her eyes, followed by a sly grin. “Can’t promise anything. See you guys in a bit.”

Jester automatically slipped her hand in his which was something she did often and made Fjord’s stupid heart glow in his chest. He half suspected anyone looking at him for a more than a second could see it through his armor.

“Where are we really going?” she asked as they walked through the trees.

He liked the fact that she knew he’d been lying, “Not far.”

“That sounds ominous.”

“Well,” he darted off to a thicker set of trees, pulling Jester behind him. “I do have nefarious purposes.”

“Oh, really?” she grinned and hurried to keep up with him and after a few more minutes Fjord thought they were far enough that sound would probably not travel back to the Mighty Nein.

Fjord braced himself on the ground, turned around quickly, and pushed Jester up against the nearest tree.

He may have read some of those ridiculous books Jester loved so much to get a few ideas.

Her eyes went wide, then her lips spread in a grin. “Fjord?”

“Yes, Jessie?” he asked, a light tease to his voice as he crowded her against the tree. He brought his hands up to curve around her ribs, just under her breasts, then swept them over the leather and the skirt covering her hips.

“What are you doing?” she asked, her voice going a little squeaky when he began to bunch the fabric of her skirt into his fist.

“Are you wet?” he asked instead of answering, then immediately shook his head and reached for her thigh. “Never mind, don’t answer that, I want to find out for myself.”

Jester’s eyes went wide. “Fjord! You were doing that on purpose!?”

He smiled and hoped all his wicked intent showed through as his hand glided up her bare leg. “I was doing what on purpose?”

She rested her head against the trunk of the tree. “I might hate you a little,” she confessed even as she spread her legs a little to give him better access.

“You want me to stop,” he asked, keeping his voice low.

Jester reached down and grabbed at his arm, keeping his hand where it was. “If you do, I’ll kill you.”

“If you insist,” and kissed her.

This, he thought when he pressed his mouth to her, this is what he’d wanted. The slide of lips, the press of tongues, the soft sounds he could all but taste. Fjord pressed her against the tree, his free hand cupping the back of her head and shifting her just a little to change the angle of the kiss.

But this was about her, he tried to remind himself, and slid his hand further up her leg until he found the edge of her underwear. Fjord pushed it aside, the edge of his finger finding her slit. He kept his touch light, following up on the teasing he’d been doing for the better part of an hour.

“Fjord,” Jester breathed, almost begging as she arched her back off the tree in an effort to gain for friction.

“What do you want?” he asked, pressing kisses to her jaw, her neck. “Tell me.”

“I want you to touch me,” she answered. “Please.”

“I can do that,” he answered. “But you’re going to have to be quiet, cause the others still might be able to hear us.”

Jester framed his face with her hands and looked him dead in the eye. “I really don’t care if they hear.”

“Well, I don’t have an argument for that,” and slid one finger inside her. The sound she made was pure pleasure, her hands going to his shoulders. “Better?”

She nodded even as she moved against him, her eyes closed as she seemed to soak up the sensation.

“Take off your top, Jester. I want to touch you.”

She reached up to the little ties and pulled them loose, wiggling her arms through the sleeves and pushed the fabric down as far as it would go with the leather corset still wrapped around her waist. Her breasts were bare and that’s all he needed.

Fjord moved the hand between her legs, a slow slide bringing his finger nearly out before he slid it back in. She was so unbelievably wet and there was a little spark of pride he’d been able to do this to her, make her want and cling to him.

He leaned forward and peppered kisses from the hollow of her neck to the curve of her breasts, his finger still enticing those sexy sounds from her lips. Fjord grabbed her leg and hooked it around his hip to allow him better access.

“Tell me what you want,” Fjord encouraged as she drew her nipple into his mouth.

“More,” she answered, one hand moving from his shoulders to bury her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck. “Please, Fjord, more.”

When he pulled his finger out of her pussy, soaked to the palm from her, he pushed two back in. At the same time he bit lightly at the underside of her tit, and her reaction-a sharp gasp, her entire body tightening like a bow string-struck something in him he’d have to remember for later.

“That’s right, darlin,” he murmured as he fucked her with his fingers, her breathing getting shallow as she rode his hand. He sucked on her nipple, making teasing circles of it with his tongue, but it wasn’t enough for him. Fjord covered her breast with his hand and kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, just out of sync with the movement of his fingers.

A steady, endless source of sensation to keep her on edge, almost there.

When she came, he wanted to be kissing her.

Fjord shifted his hand so he could use her thumb against her clit, using his nail to scrape against the bud. Jester made a sharp noise, and Fjord used the opportunity to kiss down her neck but they hadn’t talked about marking so he kept himself from creating a dark bruise on her neck the others might see.

But he wanted to do it, wanted to bite her skin and suck on it so she’d have that little reminder her with for the days to come.

It took him a second to find a good rhythm, to keep the pressure up enough to get her off.

“You look so sexy, Jester,” he whispered, remembering at the last minute how she’d said the other night that she liked to hear him talk. “And you feel so good around my fingers. Can you take another? Good girl, Jester,” he praised when she nodded. He slipped another finger into her pussy, felt the stretch, and rewarded her with a hard press of his thumb against her clit.

She went a little wild in his arms, her shoulders pressed against the trunk of the tree, her lower back arched away to get a better angle as she started to ride his hand like she was desperate for something.

“What do you need, Jester?” he asked, intending to look her in the eye, but was distracted by the sheer lewdness of her tits and how they bounced with every movement. He briefly pictured her bent over in front of a mirror, those tits moving wildly as he came at her from behind.

He’d add it to the list of things to do later.

“Curl your fingers,” she told him. He was almost passive in this whole thing as she all but fucked herself on his hands and there was something vaguely erotic about how she was using him. “There’s a spot. Inside.”

She was breathless as she tried to describe what she needed; he thought about stopping so she could explain better but figured there was a better than good chance she’d kill him if he did. He pulled out one finger and continued with the other two, curving his fingers deep inside her, the pads finding the soft tissue and running along the sponginess.

Suddenly in his arms, Jester nearly screamed.

“Fuck,” Fjord reacted. “Was that it?”

“That and my clit,” she nodded, a sheen of sweat on her skin he was tempted by. He leaned forward and licked the salt from her skin and she all but purred in his arms. “Fjord, please.”

He pressed his thumb hard against that little wet pearl and then ran his fingers along the inside of her, trying to find the spot which had made her so reactive. “There,” she keened, “Gods, Fjord.”

Fjord drove her up and hard, wrapping one arm around her back to prevent her back from being shredded by the bark of the tree. He kept up the pressure on those two spots, her body tensing in way he was beginning to recognize.

He pressed his lips against hers, catching the erotic moan in his mouth as she shattered around him.

“Oh shit,” she whispered as she went limp.

He laughed quietly as he removed himself from between her legs, almost his entire hand was covered with her juices. “I’m taking that as a good thing.”

“It was a very good thing, Fjord.”

Fjord reached into the bag he kept on his hip and pulled out a little piece of fabric and then his canteen, spilling a little bit of water onto the cloth. Very gently he ran the rag up and down her leg, cleaning her up so she wouldn’t have to have to travel the rest of the day with the stickiness on her thighs.

He heard her giggle.

Confused, he looked at her. “What?”

She gestured to his hand and the used rag, “You were prepared for this.”

“Yeah?” he shrugged, a little embarrassed as he cleaned his own hand off. “It seemed like the gentlemanly thing to do.”

“New rule,” she started, scrunching up her nose. “We can’t use the word ‘gentleman’ before, during, or after sex.”

“Fair enough,” Fjord laughed and tossed the rag into the bag of holding. He’d take care of it later. “It seemed only right, since I was the one who got you mussed in the first place.”

Realizing she wasn’t going to do it herself, Fjord started putting her clothes back to rights.

“It was very, very sweet of you,” she told him, her eyes and face soft with the affection. “This whole thing was.”

“Me fingering you in the woods less than a mile from our friends was sweet?”

She grinned and kissed him, “It was thoughtful. And sexy. Those things together make it sweet.” Jester studied him, her eyes going over his entire body and likely caught on to the fact he was more than a little hard. “Do you need to get off?”

“Nah, I’m good.” He tied the knot at the top of her shirt and wasn’t going to bother to try and fix her hair. “It’ll settle in a minute.”

“So this was all for me?” she asked, sounding surprised and a little bit pleased with the prospect.

“Everything’s all for you, Jessie,” he told her sincerely, drawing her close to him. “But yeah, I kind of thought this was something you’d enjoy.”

She was tiny, but she managed to link her fingers together at the back of his neck. He liked how she fit against him, just under his chin. “I did enjoy it. Thank you.”

He kissed her again because he wanted to, and he could.

He had months of kissing to make up for.

“We should probably get back to the others. I don’t trust Beau not to leave without us as a prank.”

Jester dropped her arms and linked one of hers with his. “Yarnball would never leave us.”

“I think Yarnball would ditch us for a nice steak,” Fjord argued pleasantly. “But we’d figure it out.”

“Yeah, that would be fun until we had to without Caduceus’ cooking.”

“Good point,” Jester said as they reappeared from the woods to see the group still sitting around.

“Oh, you’re back.”

Fjord shook his head at Beau’s statement, gods only knew if it was supposed to be a joke or not. “Hate to disappoint you, first mate, but you’re going to have to ditch us another time.”

“There’s always tomorrow,” she shrugged and picked up Nott to put her on the moorbounder.

The rest of the group started saddling up so Fjord helped Jester up onto Yarnball, and swung himself up behind her, at which point she looked over her shoulder at him. “Keep your hands to yourself, Fjord.”

He held up his hands, the picture of innocence. “Whatever you say, Jester.”


End file.
